Dados
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Lemon. Oneshot./ La timidez y la formalidad, les impide disfrutar. / – Conociéndote, Chrona, con Kid se la pasan haciéndolo siempre con el misionero – dijo Liz / ¿Nuestra pelirosa protagonista, se animara a usar el regalo de Liz? / Obvio. KxC


¡Yo~! ¡Hola!  
Y pues, para que vean que si los quiero :3  
Les traigo un lemon. No es ni tan fuerte ni tan suave.  
La idea originalmente es de **Shady Linak**  
¡Muchas gracias por dejarme usar la idea central!  
Y ¿Qué mas? Nah, ni yo se... ¿Ah? XD  
_Is a Snake in your Bed. When Your feelin' lonely, hope yourself.(8)_  
Solo espero que les guste :3

* * *

**DADOS**

* * *

La timidez y la formalidad, les impide disfrutar.  
– Conociéndote, Chrona, con Kid se la pasan haciéndolo siempre con el misionero – dijo Liz  
¿Nuestra pelirosa protagonista, se animara a usar el regalo de Liz?

* * *

– Chicas, miren lo que compre – dijo Liz sacando un objeto de su bolso.

Tsubaki, Maka y Chrona miraron con curiosidad a Liz para luego sonrojarse furiosamente.

– ¡Esconde eso, Elizabeth! – le ordeno Maka con las orejas rojas. – ¡Estamos en un lugar público!  
– Liz-chan, eso úsalo en tu casa. Mira como esta Chrona-chan – le dijo Tsubaki abrazando a Chrona.

Todas miraron como la pelirosa, tenía los ojos desorbitados, su cara era un tomate y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

– Es un simple vibrador, estoy segura que a Ragnarok le encantara verme con el – dijo Liz con una sonrisa picara.

A las chicas se les subieron nuevamente los colores. Tsubaki tapaba los oídos de Chrona mientras Maka mataba con la mirada a Liz.

Bueno, Liz nunca tuvo pudor para hablar sobre su sexualidad con sus amigas. Liz rebusco entre sus cosas y le tendió una pequeña caja dorada a Chrona.

Chrona tomo el regalo, espero calmar su respiración. Cuando lo abrió se encontró con… ¿dados?

– ¿Eh?  
– ¿Qué es eso, Liz? – Pregunto Tsubaki con la ceja alzada  
– Son de regalo. Mira este – tomo uno de ellos – tiene escritas partes del cuerpo. Cuello, pechos, muslos, boca, sexo y una zona a elección. Seis lugares en total y el otro – tomo el otro – son acciones. Acariciar, morder, lamer, succionar, masajear y una zona a elección. –

El sonrojo de Chrona aumento y miraba con duda los dados. Maka suspiro cansadamente y Tsubaki sonreía compadeciéndose de su delgada amiga.

Chrona tomo su bebida, esperando que el líquido frio la calmase. Frunció el ceño, Liz se estaba pasando. E hizo un puchero.

– ¿Para qué… querría esto? – tartamudeo sin perder su ceño fruncido.

Maka fulmino con la mirada a Liz. Esta sonrió con victoria.

– Conociéndote, Chrona, con Kid se la pasaran haciéndolo con el misionero. Tu muy tímida para hacer algo nuevo y el muy formal para pedirte hacerlo de otra forma. "Rompería su educación de caballero"

Chrona cerró los ojos y suspiro. Torpemente guardo los dados en su cartera, rogando al cielo que Kid no se encontrara en la Mansión Gallows.

Maka se acerco a Liz haciendo un puchero.

– ¿Qué tienes para mí? – le dijo en un susurro inflando sus mejillas. Liz le sonrió y le entrego una caja rectangular blanca.  
– Es un disfraz, créeme. Soul lo amara. – Maka sonrió tímidamente y restregó sus mejillas contra Liz. La rubia miro a Tsubaki y le sonrió pícaramente. – No me olvide de ti, Tsubaki. Toma. – le dio una caja parecida a la de Maka pero azul. – No lo abras, cuando llegues a tu casa te lo pones. Y ya, sexo rápido en la cocina.

Maka estiro las mejillas de Liz mientras Tsubaki miraba hacia otro lado sonrojada.

– Parece que todas la pasaremos bien esta noche – se animo a decir Tsubaki haciendo a Liz sonreír con superioridad y a Chrona cohibirse más.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y entro suspirando. La mansión siempre se mantenía en silencio desde que Liz y Patty se fueron a vivir con Ragnarok. Entro a la cocina a servirse un vaso con agua. Empezó una relación con Kid hace diez meses. Tenía dos meses de vivir con Kid.

Su relación con Kid empezó torpemente. Cuando Maka le insistía en salir más seguido con ella e incluso invitaba a Soul, Tsubaki, Black y Kid. Habían momentos en los que se sentía sola al ver como Maka se llevaba con Soul y que no se resistían a besarse. Lo mismo con Tsubaki.

Habían ocasiones en que la dejaban sola con Kid. Y fue en esos momentos en los que empezaba a relacionarse con él. Anteriormente solamente sabía poco del chico. Fueron hasta esas salidas que duraron un año y fue cuando empezó una relación para ellos.

Le gustaba Kid. Lo amaba. Él siempre se preocupaba por ella y era muy tierno.

Sonrió tontamente y dejo escapar una risita.

Pero hoy no quería toparse con él. Sentiría vergüenza al mostrarle los dados.

– ¿Cómo te fue, amor? – los brazos fuertes de Kid rodearon su pequeña cintura. Ella se sonrojo.  
– Bien, ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? – le pregunto y Kid le sonrió con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
– Termine más rápido de lo que creí. Tenía un presentimiento de que debía venir temprano.

Chrona se sonrojo, se sintió nerviosa al imaginar a Kid y a ella con esos dados del infierno.

– ¿Quieres ver una película? – Propuso  
– Bien, ¿Cuál?

En un torpe movimiento, ocasionado por los nervios de ser descubierta, la cartera de Chrona cayó al piso. Kid se inclino para recogerla y se topo con la cajita dorada.

– ¿Qué es esto, Chrona? – Pregunto y ella se inclino para estar a su altura  
– Liz me lo dio  
– ¿Para qué?  
– S-son dados

Kid tomo ambos y los examino. Se sonrojo al leer lo que tenían escrito.

– Chrona… – la pelirosa miro a Kid. No entendía la expresión que tenía en su rostro. Nunca la había visto. Parecía una mueca de felicidad con excitación y vergüenza. – ¿Los quieres probar?

Su sonrojo aumento. Pero, quería ver otra vez esa expresión en la cara de Kid. Ella quería que fuera feliz.

* * *

Y ahí estaban ambos. En la cama que han compartido por dos meses, se miraban con tímidas ganas. Kid admiraba el delgado cuerpo de su novia, con finas curvas y un redondo trasero que lo volvía loco pero que nunca lo admitía. Chrona admiraba los pequeños músculos de Kid, los que poseían sus brazos, su pecho, abdomen; no supo en qué momento empezó a sudar frio.

– Yo empiezo – dijo Kid tomando los dados y lanzándolos al centro de la cama.

_Lamer, cuello. _

Se acerco a Chrona, acaricio sus mejillas. Ella cerró los ojos. Sintió la lengua de Kid recorrer su cuello. Era una sensación extraña pero le gustaba. Dejo escapar pequeños suspiros de placer.

Kid se alejo de ella sonrojado, la acción aunque pequeña. Lo excito. Le entrego los dados y los lanzo.

_Morder, boca._

Tenso su sexo y se acerco a su novio. Kid estaba ansioso, quería sentir como sería una mordida en los labios por parte de Chrona. Ella lo beso y él le correspondió animosamente. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y Chrona lamio el labio inferior de Kid y fue cuando sintió los dientes de Chrona morder suavemente su labio. Su pene empezó a elevarse y Chrona se alejo de él.

Tomo los dados y los lanzo.

_Masajear, muslos._

Kid sonrió internamente. Chrona se acostó esperando las manos de Kid. Trazaba pequeños círculos en sus rodillas, deslizaba un dedo en cada muslo. Aun en una situación así, todo debía ser simétrico.

Los dedos descendieron y fueron remplazados por las manos de Kid que apretaban tiernamente la piel de sus muslos. Empezaba a necesitarlo entre sus piernas.

Tomo los dados.

_Lamer, sexo._

Kid la miro por unos instantes. Tenía miedo de que se arrepintiera. Nunca, en los pocos meses que tenían ambos haciendo el amor, le pidió un oral. Iba a decirle algo pero cayó cuando sintió una lengua en su glande. Miro sorprendió a Chrona. Ella estaba sonrojada y cohibida, cerró los ojos y empezó a lamer todo su miembro.

Kid estaba nervioso, excitado, avergonzado pero le gustaba. Entrelazo sus dedos a los cabello rosas estimulándola a seguir. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más duro y quería llegar a su orgasmo.

Chrona alejo su boca y con su mano subía y bajaba sobre el erecto pene. Kid la miro, estaba nublada por el placer. Empezó a lamer su abdomen, alejo su mano de su pene para acariciar los brazos de Kid.

Kid la acostó y se dirigió a su húmeda vagina. Lanzo lejos los dados y empezó a degustar la miel que tenía a su novia excitada.

Nunca se imagino hacerle un oral. En sus sueños húmedos si, Chrona gemía excitada rogando por mas. Mordió levemente su clítoris y metió dos dedos en su vagina. Quería penetrarla, quería hacerle el amor de tantas formas.

– Kid… por favor

El ruego de ella lo hizo acostarse y hacer que ella este encima de él. Guio sus caderas a su erecto miembro. Y entro en ella.

Ella grito y lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás. Abrió sus piernas.

– Chrona… – ella lo miro con los ojos nublados – déjame tomar una foto de esto.

La petición de Kid la hizo sentir más caliente y húmeda su vagina. Asintió con el rostro sonrojado. Kid alargo su mano hasta la mesita de noche donde tomo su celular y tomo varias fotos de ese momento. Chrona empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos pero no era suficiente. Kid la tomo de las caderas y la empezó a penetrar a su ritmo.

– Kid, ¿t-te gusta? – pregunto Chrona mientras movía sus caderas. Kid salió de ella y le miro insatisfecha. El pelinegro hace que ella le dé la espalda y la vuelve a penetrar. – ¡Kid! Ah – sus gemidos lo estaban volviendo loco.  
– Si, me gusta – respondió apenas.

Kid no salió de ella y la hizo mirar el colchón. Dejándola en cuatro, no se movió. Kid gozo de verla así. Tomo otra vez su celular y tomo otras fotografías.

– Sabes algo – Chrona giro su rostro y Kid acaricio su espalda – cuando usas esa falda de medio muslo no puedo evitar ver tu trasero – acaricio la gran porción de carne – es grande, muy grande y muy sexy – Chrona sonrió  
– Sabes algo – Kid presto atención a ella – cuando entras al baño y sales solo con la toalla cubriendo tu cadera, siento deseos de lanzarla lejos y abrirme las piernas para que entres en mi

Kid sonrió y la embistió. Ella estaba muy húmeda, su vagina apretaba sin piedad su duro miembro.

– C-córrete dentro – pidió Chrona y Kid sonrió, bajo sus manos a su clítoris y palmeo su trasero. – Kid-kun, me gusta este sexo. Me gusta –  
– Quiero algo morboso – pidió y Chrona se sonrojo.  
– Dilo – pidió, a sabiendas de que se podía arrepentir o correrse  
– Dime como lo que te gusto de esto – Kid detuvo sus fieras embestidas que se convirtieron en un tierno movimiento de caderas  
– M-me gusta cuando entra y sale, y entra y ¡ah~! Cuando t-tocas a-ahí  
– Di su nombre vulgarmente  
– C-coño… me v-vuelve loca, quiero más… podría morir por esto… ¡Kid! ¿Por qué lo haces tan lento? –  
– Me gusta ver como se tensa tu cuerpo

Salió de ella y volvió a la típica pose. El misionero.

– Quiero ver tu cara cuando te corras sobre mi pene – dijo Kid besando su mejilla.

Tomo su celular y le tomo más fotos. Separo las piernas y la volvió a penetrar con rapidez.

– ¡Kid! M-me v-voy a…

Su frase quedo en el aire al sentir correrse. Unas embestidas mas y sintió el semen de Kid llenarla.

Kid se giro y beso la coronilla de su cabeza. Chrona se acomodo en el pecho de Kid. Empezaron a ver las fotografías.

– Merecen que las ponga en un marco – comento bromeando, Chrona se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.  
– A-alguien podría entrar y verlas… – Kid le sonrió cálidamente – quiero un hijo  
– ¿Qué? – Lo que dijo lo descoloco  
– Si, quiero uno… – Kid sonrió de lado y acaricio los muslos de Chrona  
– Es una lástima, yo quiero ocho…  
– ¡¿Es enserio?!  
– Solo si todos son tuyos y míos.

* * *

¿Y bien?

¿Gusta o no gusta? :3  
Era un Oneshot **SasuHina. **Este es el link para que lo puedan leer si les gusta la pareja~  
Lo-chan, yo se que tu lo amaras xD

/s/10855471/1/Dados

¡Y hasta otro fic u otra conti!

Matta-nee


End file.
